Patrolled By Wolves
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: MI4 Shifter AU. Spoilers. What is a lost wolf suppose do around the weigh of an Alpha wolf he has wronged?


**Patrolled by Wolves**

By: Wolfa Moon

Summary: MI4 Shifter AU. Spoilers. What is a lost wolf suppose do around the weigh of an Alpha wolf he has wronged?

Disclaimer: NO Own, just fun. On a MI4 kick. Hope it is out of my system soon.

**Patrolled by Wolves**

Brandt could feel the alpha wolf radiate before him as he entered the small cavity of the SUV. This alpha wolf though had learned how to fly. He had met other shifters before. Hell he came from a family of them. He is one. Wolves being the most popular and well known of shifts. Since the old of age there have been those of wolf and bat. The vampire being the demons of night and the wolves the protectors of man. Now a legend. Vampires extinct. Humans becoming just as dangerous as them. Now the wolves remain in silent wait for the day when they must stride as one unified pack. But that was a prediction of long ago.

Feeling the rogue alpha radiate made his hair frill. Never liking being appraised silently. The moment had passed. The alpha being informed about the IMF going Ghost protocol. Then a mission assignment. Being told he had to let the alpha hurt him in order to escape. Voicing his opinion is silence. And the fight never taking place. The car being fired upon. The secretary killed. The roll and tumble of the car as it crashes into the water. Watching Hunt move with the car as it rolled. Grabbing him to secure him. Then water, water, everywhere.

Hands helping him get out of the restraint. Gasping for air. Following orders to stay alive. Then coming ashore to see time was running out to meet up with his team.

"Can you shift with cloths?" Hunt turns to him. Both shivering in their human forms. Shifting with cloths took a great deal of concentration. And was always convenient unlike some whom shifted without care of cloths.

"Yes." I respond.

"Good, keep up." Hunt morphed into a dark grey wolf without any bright colors. Shrugging as the wolf watched him.

"I'm coming." Haven't changed in a long time it takes a moment to gather himself. Then he is in his form. His color of light grey and dashes of light brown and red. White blazing from under his chin down his belly. Hunt huffed at him.

'Keep up.' He told him again. They are off. Running to the train yard. Everything is different in wolf form. The world is different. The sounds and smells of life. Keeping up to flank the great Ethan Hunt. Keeping up.

Reaching the yard they morph back. His human mind coming back. Questions that he had wanted to ask before he was ordered to shift.

Question his method of using the secretary and a road flare. The alpha laughing at his questions. Great.

**Patrolled by Wolves**

They board the train to meet with the rest of his team. Benji the human with a dog's name. And Jane Carter, a cat of a woman. The tiger of cats of who are the first of cats to become human. For they had been hunted in beauty. So to remain safe, they shift. Watching her bristle at them. Her trust with Ethan but her wariness of a new shifter in her mist.

Wanting to shake off the cold. Pacing the small interior. Ethan Hunt radiating in his element. Making Brandt feel confined. Trying to focus on the mission given. Then the challenge given to him to walk away. Eyes blazing, daring him. Accepting. So we have a go.

The train ride there he continues to pace in the confined area. The tiger approaching him.

"So wolf. What's your real story?" taking her in I can see her challenging for her place on this team. Huffing at her. He didn't have a place. Sure he had tried once or twice. But he never found his pack. There was family but that was a dark oath he did not wish to think upon.

"Not much to tell." Walking off to the far corner to sit with what supplies he deemed needed and some he had no clue what they did. Drawling his legs to his chest resting his thought filled head on his knees. What is he getting himself into? Listening to the sounds of the train. Nuclear war in the balance and four people to stop it. This is crazy. A body slides down next to him. Sniffing the air he smells Hunt.

"You okay?" lifting his head in why the concern. Hunt just smiling at him. His eyes searching.

"This is not what I thought I would be doing today."

"That's what makes life interesting. All its surprises." Shaking his head he rest it on his legs. Wanting to be with his wolf. Wanting to be as far away from this as possible. "So who's pack are you with?" there were several packs within the government system. All sharing responsibility. Welcoming but uniformed. Brandt never liking the militant mind of them. Sure there were smaller ones more family oriented. They were fun to run with but it was never pack.

"None," closing his eyes. Hoping that the alpha would leave him be.

Hunt looks over at the wolf beside him. A lone wolf like himself. Staying with packs but never one of his own. He was going to start one once but the world called and messed up his dreams of that ever happening. Now in the company of a lone wolf like himself his wolf feels content. Content and confident in his endeavors.

**Patrolled by Wolves**

Crossing desert when one yearns for the wilderness of tall trees. Moist earth to dig paws into. Shaded sun by high leaves. Trying to figure out what his part in all this. Being the helper to workers. Being an analyst. A recognition program. A code analyst. Giving the world to a man who wants to destroy it in a mad way to get peace. The alpha flying to the rescue.

Then they find a place to recoup after their failure. Wondering where they go from here. Arguing, squabbling, biting at each other heels. The tiger swishing her tail around. Agitated.

Then the alpha to challenge what he is. Fighting with training. Not rusty after two years. Still fluid. He snarls but is calm. Challenge for the information. Tucking his tail like he always does and backs away. He had no need to win nor want t fight this man. After he had wronged him in such a way.

A man who he had seen run. Followed.

Now the alpha walks away after our failure. The tigress wanted what info he has. Why not tell someone what burdens him? Drinking liquid courage. Telling his tale. Not caring that the human learns what he is. He runs. In full wolf form runs into the desert of land. The sand rough against his paws. The sun bright and foreign. Stopping not far from their shelter. Sitting down in defeat. Howling into the whirl of wind to be lost on a lone wolf's sorrow.

Time had passed. Curling up in the desert. No place to go.

'Wolf.' A pause, 'Brandt," she comes padding over to him. Her tiger stands above him looking at him. Taking the wolf before her. The beaten defeated wolf. What did he have left? "Brandt?" she moves in closer huffing at him. "Are you okay?" he looks away. She stares into his line of sight. Moving closer. Hunkering down to see in the wolf's eyes. "You didn't fail." He looks at her. "We all fail at something but we can't let it rule us."

"Easier said."

"Listen, Ethan called. He needs us."

"I doubt that."

"He asked where you were."

"Probably wondering if I went off half cocked to save the world."

"There is that but the way he acts around you. It is different. A little protective." Great being a weak pup needing to be defended. He is not weak.

'I don't need protecting."

"Yes you do as do we all. Especially Ethan." He looks at her. "Ethan needs the most protecting of us all."

"He's an alpha."

"Who needs a pack around him to ground him."

"The flying wolf." She huffs at the well known nickname of Ethan.

"Yes, come on wolf. Let's get back to our team."

"Don't tell him." He rises. Making sure to keep his eyes on the tiger. She smiles.

"It is safe with me."

"Thank you." She rubs herself against the wolf. Scenting him. He smiles at that. Having so long been alone and to be accepted. He followed her back to Benji.

Benji sat starring as they shifted back.

"That is so cool."

**Patrolled by Wolves**

They get in a car in the morning to meet the alpha at an airstrip. The united front against a lone alpha. An alpha who needed help. Recognizing them as his team. Watching them each past as they go onboard. Smelling the scents of wolf and tiger on each of them. Benji smelling of them. They had formed a bond in his absence.

His wolf whimpering on the inside at the pack that moved past him.

Inside and ready for lift off he watches them move around. Benji getting food and handing them out. Carter taking a seat by Brandt. Ethan watching them. Envious. Brandt closes his eyes keeping them shut and away from Hunt. His hands digging into the armrest. Carter trying to get the wolf to relax. She leans in to look out the window.

"You are no flying wolf." Ethan smiles as he hears his nickname. Encouraged when it is spoken to Brandt. So he was missed.

"Well we are going to change that." They all look to the alpha. The plane is in the air and they have time to discuss and plan. And the plan given their young pup is going to earn his wings.

They broke into groups the alpha and tiger discussing past sorrow. While Benji tried to relieve the tension of the new flying wolf.

**Patrolled by Wolves**

The mission was on. Benji still trying to relieve the tension with his constant chatter. Brandt playing right back.

"Why am I Pluto? Pluto isn't even designated a planet anymore."

"I hear Uranus is available."

"Ah that's funny cause you said anus."

Carter went on her seduction. Her cat worrying for the wolf she began to scent as one of her own. Grabbing the target's hand painfully when the order for Saturn to jump was yelled over the comms. Fear of losing the mark as he walked away. And fear for the wolf. Breathing out a sigh of relief when he voiced.

"Was I not suppose to." She looked over to see Hunt sigh in relief. The pup had earned his wings.

Getting the codes too late to do anything from there so they had to go to the source.

There Carter had run in to stop the transmission. To get them able to make it not reach it's point of impact. But she didn't account for the lone gunman. Well she did. She just didn't calculate getting hit.

Gun raised again as Benji and Brandt enter. Both seeing the mess the man made. The wolf smelling the blood ran to the tiger. His friend. Ordering Benji to stay and do his job and mostly to watch over their tiger.

**Patrolled by Wolves**

Ethan ran after the thinker, the destroyer of peace.

**Patrolled by Wolves**

Benji shot the man as it attacked his teammate. Watching quickly as Will hit the power on, shift, make his way back to their downed pack.

Carter smiles as the wolf approached her.

"We did it, I hope." Feeling her pain he comes over to lay over her legs. Whimper for her. Her hand running through his fur. Benji running back to the scene of his friends. The wolf laying over his teammates legs. Dialing his phone for emergency help.

Then trying to get Ethan. But only hearing a man question Ethan. So he's alive.

**Patrolled by Wolves**

The hospital ride was tense. Brandt bared his teeth to people. Knowing they needed to help Carter but he couldn't stop his wolf. She had her hand buried in his fur and was not letting go. Benji followed stopping shortly to see Ethan being brought in as well.

"Ethan's here."

"Go," Carter spoke as she ran her hand through Will's hair. Squeezing tight to keep the wolf by her side.

"Miss, can you tell him to get off." Brandt growled.

"I won't." the doctor looks at the wolf then to the woman.

"Are you his mate?" Jane bristled at the assumption of humans. A lady doctor came over smelling of wolf. Brandt growled louder.

"Relax Cujo." An American exchange doctor scolding the wolf. "Human step aside." The first doctor walks off muttering something about mutts. Taking offense Brandt stood up. "Dr. Kumar, you are dismissed. Leave this hospital now." The man looks about to retaliate. But was sidetracked by the security guard who came beside him giving an animal growl. Surrounded.

"I'm Dr. Kane. Is the other wolf your pack as well?" Carter smiles at a fellow shifter.

"Yes," they may not be pack. They are a team. The three forming a small bond. The doctor smiles. Seeing the newly form bonds.

"Can you ask him to shift or get down?" Carter scratches behind Brandt's ear. The doc smiling at the content look on the wolf's face before looking at the tiger then hopping off. Limping a little out of the way.

"Will are you hurt?" the wolf goes to a wall to sit.

"Don't worry love he is in protection mode." The doctor assured her. Knowing full well what a wolf mind is like. "The limp is possible minor and will heal faster in wolf form like all of us." Benji comes over to stand by Brandt.

"Ethan is being taking up to x-ray. And you?"

"Surgery." The doctor informed. "I'll make sure they are roomed together." They wheeled Jane away.

Brandt whimpered beside's Benji. Benji leans down to scratch the wolf's head.

"Come on. We'll wait over here." The two walked to some chairs. Benji in a seat. Brandt sitting under him. Keeping guard.

**Patrolled by Wolves**

They had fallen asleep before they were told about their teammates. Going to the room Carter was already there. She had shifted into her tiger form. Bandage wrapped around her middle. Brandt immediately jumping up on the bed of the unconscious tiger. Smelling her. Smelling the healing drugs in her system. Smelling the wound for smells of healing and closure. Laying down at the end of the bed content.

"I take that," motioning to the wolf's reaction. "That she is okay. Good. Good." Benji says nervously, content. Moving to the chair in the room. Ethan was rolled in a half an hour later. He had reverted to wolf form as well. Benji gasped at the form of his boss. Never seeing Ethan is his shift before. Brandt hadn't moved when they brought him in. guessing all is well. Or there was something going on between the two wolves. Shifts, he thought. But glad to have them.

Ethan awoke to hearing Benji snoring the day away. Lifting his head to see the other bed. The tiger had wrapped herself around the wolf. Tilting his head at the wolf. Why did this wolf feel so different from any other he had been around before? Feeling reminiscent of his past friends and his past love.

Tiger eyes look at him over the wolf's head.

'You okay?' she asks.

'Yeah, you?'

'I'll live.' She licks the wolf in her nest. The wolf not stirring. This worried her. But looking at Benji she can gather what happened. He had stayed awake to watch and wait. And since they are secure. They could rest. 'I hope his limp is gone.'

'He was injured.'

'I don't know. He's been in wolf as soon as the electric was restored.' Ethan understood. The wolf is protection. Would you want to go near a wolf who was protecting a pack mate?

**Patrolled by Wolves**

They had separated for a while in order to regroup but still stay in contact.

1 month later meeting up in Seattle.

Hunt asking them to join his team. Brandt felt hurt when the others picked up the alpha's offerings. They knew his secret. Both looking at him as they walk away form the wolves.

"Brandt?"

"You don't want me on your team."

"I know." They both look to one another. "I know about Croatia." They just look from one another. Seeing the story there. Then a familiar scent catches on the ocean breeze. They both turn to see her pull in.

"We are the only two who know she is alive." Both wolves look at the female wolf surrounded by her human friends. Locked in a world of secrecy. She smiles at them. Her eyes looking at both of them. Her smile broadening to see her husband no longer a lone wolf.

Brandt turns to walk away. Give them a moment. Then a wolf is running past him. Stopping a little to grin, challenge. Come on.

Smiling he shifts to chase after his alpha.

**Patrolled by Wolves**


End file.
